


discovery

by sasa_lilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Mentions of Menstrual Blood, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasa_lilly/pseuds/sasa_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to mask his pain with a cheer for Tsukishima, but it was poorly executed; discomfort was plain on his face and it was only then that the light bulb flashed on within Kiyoko's head.</p>
<p>Ah, so that was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discovery

**Author's Note:**

> another yr old fic that i couldnt think of a title for???? i suffered thru motion sickness to revamp this tbh, hope yall enjoy

Kiyoko was the first to notice the streak of red smeared and smudged on Yamaguchi’s inner thigh. She bit back a gasp, and nearly lost her grip on the clipboard in her hands in shock. Her mind was a whirl with all the possibilities. Blood? An injury? Was Yamaguchi injured? He seemed fine... Suddenly, Yamaguchi grimaced, pressing a hand to his stomach. He tried to mask his pain with a cheer for Tsukishima, but it was poorly executed; discomfort was plain on his face and it was only then that the light bulb flashed on within Kiyoko's head.

Ah, so that was it.

Regaining her composure, Kiyoko gently nudged him. “Yamaguchi-kun,” she whispered to him. His eyes flashed toward her, then to his hand, and it dropped back to the side. He gave her a poor smile in a weak attempt at casuality. “Wh-What’s up?” His words squeaked and stumbled from his mouth - his facade was crumbling with every passing moment. The sound of a volleyball smashing into the floor resounded throughout the gym, only overpowered by Hinata’s cheering. Kiyoko turned from Yamaguchi to flip the numbers on scoreboard before continuing.

"You’re _leaking,_ Yamaguchi-kun."

Yamaguchi gave her a puzzled look, quickly becoming horrified when it dawned on him. “Ki-!” he started, breaking off into another whine. He clutched at his stomach, doubling over. Kiyoko quickly looked around, seeing if anyone had become suspicious (luckily no one had; they were all too enamored with the ongoing practice). She put a reassuring hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder before motioning Daichi over from across the room.

"What's up?" asked Daichi, brow furrowed.

"Yamaguchi-kun has a stomachache; I’m taking him to the nurse’s office," she told him. 

His forehead creased in concern. "That’s fine, just make sure he’s alright," Daichi said, looking back and forth between the two. Kiyoko bowed her head in acknowledgement, and exited the practice building with Yamaguchi in tow.

"…..know." Kiyoko paused before the school’s doors. She tilted her head toward him curiously. "Hm?"

Yamaguchi’s eyes were planted firmly toward his feet, and his face was beet red. “The nurse..I mean, she doesn’t know. Can we not go?” The nurse didn’t know of this? Then who did, exactly?

“…Alright,” Kiyoko said thoughtfully. She redirected them to an rarely visited storage shed near the practice building. Ushering Yamaguchi inside, she closed the creaky peeling door behind them. Kiyoko pulled on the cord above her head, casting a sickly yellow glow on the interior of the room.

She dug around in her bag for awhile before finally pulled out a little square shape wrapped in pink plastic, along with a small pack of kleenex and handed it to Yamaguchi. “Th-Thank you,” he stammered. Kiyoko nodded, and turned away to give him privacy. After a few minutes, she ventured: 

“Yamaguchi-kun, do you not take menstrual medicine?”

There was a squeak of surprise as Yamaguchi fumbled for some dropped item. “Not usually,” he admitted. ” I meant to this morning, but I forgot…” Kiyoko hummed in responsed before continuing.

"…Does anyone else on the team know?"

"Ah, no…just Tsukki." He paused, then added, "A-And you now, I guess." Kiyoko found herself doubting that; Take-chan or the captains must know something, but refrained from making it obvious that they were aware of this. It wouldn't be unlike them....

"I’m done," the boy suddenly announced, and Kiyoko turned back around. "Are you ready to go back?" she asked gently. Hesitation on Yamaguchi's end: he seemed unsure. After a beat, she offered to take him to the nurse's office. Yamaguchi flushed nervously.

"She doesn't-"

"-I won't tell her," Kiyoko said, cutting him off. "We'll say you have a headache, and need to lay down for awhile, okay?" Yamaguchi was almost tearing up in gratitude as they exited the small shed.

Kiyoko watched Yamaguchi throw away his trash before suddenly remembering something. "Oh, Yamaguchi-kun, here." She fished a small bottle out of her bag, popping off the top and spilling a few tablets into her hand. "For your cramps," she explained. "Please take them." Yamaguchi accepted them gratefully.

As they trotted toward the school building, silence hung heavy between them. Kiyoko went to pull door open, and paused. “…Yamaguchi-kun, don’t be afraid to tell your teammates. We all depend on each other here, and care for one another, so please don’t be ashamed of yourself.” Yamaguchi nodded - a vague response, but not necessarily a bad one. Kiyoko would take it. They parted at the nurse's office.

"Take care, Yamaguchi-kun. Feel better," Kiyoko told him. Blushing, he nodded. "Th...Thank you!" he suddenly exclaimed , eyes bright. "I'll be there tomorrow!" Kiyoko smiled at him knowingly. "I'll see you then, Yamaguchi-kun." With that, she slid the nurse's door shut behind her, and went back to the practice building.

The next day, when Kiyoko arrived to practice, the team was in an uproar, all centered around Yamaguchi. He seemed clammy and nervous, but confident despite that. “S-So do you have boobs?!” Hinata blurted out, only to be reprimanded harshly by Kageyama for being so “god damn invasive”. Tanaka was saying something along the lines of, “If anyone messes with you about it, I’ll pound ‘em into a bloody mess!” Nishinoya was rallying alongside Tanaka. Tsukishima stood silently by, glowering at the boys thronged around his freckled friend.

"Tsukishima tried to get them to stop, but they just wouldn’t back down." Suddenly Suga was by her side, along with Daichi. "…Did you two know about his...situation?" asked Kiyoko. They both nodded. "Ah, Take-chan told us," Suga said thoughtfully. "He’d said, ‘We have a member with a special situation, so please try to be respectful of it.’ We did get the details, but never disclosed them to any of the team. Privacy, you know?"

"I didn’t think he would ever bring it up," Daichi admitted. "But I’m glad he did. They might all act like knuckleheads, but they genuinely care for each other, regardless of any situations they might have. Yamaguchi is no exception to this." He paused, then cocked his head toward Kiyoko. "….Did you have something to do with this?" Yamaguchi suddenly looked toward her then, and gave her a nervous smile. She smiled back.

"Not at all."


End file.
